


Red

by Luxii



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Fenris, POV Second Person, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxii/pseuds/Luxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you close your eyes he's there. A gentle hand on the small of your back, a murmur of sweet words in your ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

 When you close your eyes he's there. A gentle hand on the small of your back, a murmur of sweet words in your ears. He tells you to be calm, to be still, that he's here. Always here. He's a warm embrace on a cold night, a light when you're lost in the dark. He's a promise whispered in the dark, "Fenris, my love, I wish I could be here with you forever."

"Forever is a long time Hawke."

 "Forever," his hand ghosts through your hair. He peppers light kisses on your cheekbones and nose. He runs the back of his hand down your jaw, kissing gently against your bottom lip. You stare at him in silence, a warm unfamiliar feeling bubbling up in your core. You want to curl closer, let yourself be completely intertwined in him. You close your eyes and sigh, feel a smile on your face as his hands run down your arms and his fingers push their way between yours. His warm hand curled closed with yours, the other gently rubbing your back, a warm smile and a flush ghosting his face. Honey eyes looking at you like you're something more than you are.

 "Hawke..." He presses a gentle kiss to your lips, his hand closes tighter around yours.

 "Shh, love." He brings your hand to his mouth and lays it between your faces. He places gentle kisses on the back of your hand, across your knuckles, and slowly down your fingers, three kisses on each finger. You feel a gentle hum pass your lips, feel yourself curling further into him. His hands caress your shoulder gently as the other moves up between your shoulder blades. Firm and warm against your back, he smiles at you again. You kiss his chin and hear a small noise escape his lips. You kiss him again in the same spot and listen to the sound again.

 "You enjoy that?" He nods and hums an approval. He pulls away slight, reaching for something, and the air where he was feels cold. You watch as he rummages through the night stand beside his bed, His hand still warm against your back. He turns back with a scarlet red cloth,neatly folded, in his hand.

 He looks at you again, eyes warm and nervous. "Fenris?" You aren't sure what he's asking for, but nod nonetheless. He pulls you closer to him again and places a kiss on the tip of your nose. His hand slides out from underneath you, and he takes your right hand in his. He places another soft kiss against your knuckles and inhales. He gently unfolds the red scarf and smiles at you weakly. His honey eyes lock onto yours, causing a flush to creep across your cheeks and your heart to stutter. You watch him, like a ritual, as he wraps the red scarf around your wrist, twice, before tying it.

 Your heart pounds in your chest, you swallow heavily, "Hawke?" He peppers featherlight kisses over your hand before interlinking your fingers together.

 "Is this okay?" You nod, unable to speak. He pulls you close to him and you can hear his heart beat as loud as your own. You wonder if he can hear yours too. You tuck your head into the crook of his neck and allow yourself to be pulled into him. His arms wrap around you, and yours around him. You lay in his bed, tangled naked with him. "I love..." His voice in your ears echoes as you drift to sleep.

 When you open your eyes you are here, cold in your bed. Your eyes glance to the red cloth tied tight to your wrist.


End file.
